Vehicles may include an in-vehicle computing system, such as a head unit for an infotainment system, which may provide multimedia and control functions. For example, an in-vehicle computing system may provide navigational, multimedia playback, telephonic, social media interactive, mobile device charging, and/or other functions and receive user input to control elements of the vehicle and in-vehicle computing system. In order to provide such functionality, in-vehicle computing systems include complex and costly processing and memory resources that enable the execution of an operating system and various applications. Often, such resources are also present in a mobile device of a user of the vehicle.